Chaos, Zexion, And A New Member
by Santura-san
Summary: What happens when Zexion's best friend, who's exactly like him, joins the organization? What happens when she harasses Axel, is friends with Zexion, Larxene, Pyro, Roxas, and Demyxsorta, and annoys the hell out of Xigbar especially? One word and one
1. intro

Chaos, Zexion, and a new member

summery:What chaos occurs when Zexion's best friend, who's exactly like him, joins the orgonization? What happens when she harasses Axel, is friends with Zexion, Larxene, Pyro, Roxas, and Demyx(sorta) , and annoys everyone else, especially Xigbar?

One word and one word only:CHAOS!

I'm not gonna say all that I don't own shit, just saying that I have my OCs and whoever owns Pyro. Just thought she'd be a good character to use!

Zexion:Chirico, get on with the story already!

Chirico:Alright, alright!

Demyx, Axel, Roxas, and Pyro:sigh

characters:ChiricoOC, Zexion, Demyx, Axel, Roxas, Pyro(some-one else's OC), Larxene, Laxaus, Vexen, Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Marluxia, Saix, Luxord, Sora, Uriko OC, J.C. OC, Kimi OC, Inuasha, Sheshomru(hissy sound), Shadow, Sonic, Riku's Replica, Dark Sora OC, Riku, Kairi, Leon, Rinoa, Cloud, Aerith, Namine, Jonah OC

On with the story!

Prolouge


	2. prolouge

Prologue

ring, ring, ring,

Chirico:Hello?

Uriko:Chirico, its Uriko.

Chirico:Oh, hi.

Uriko:I've got something to say.

Chirico:Okay, well, what is it?

Uriko:I'm going out with Sora.

Chirico:What?Get him over here!

Uriko:Okay.

Uriko:She wants you.

opens dark portal

Sora:Okay.

goes through

Chirico:YOU RETART!I CAN'T BELEIVE YOU!

Sora:I don't love you anymore!

Chirico:Then what was that "Just because I found the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with", shit then!

Sora: ...um...

gets kicked in balls

Sora:Owwwwwww!

Chirico:You deserved it. Now GET OUT!

Sora leaves

fin


	3. chapter1new member

Chapter 1-New member

Castle That Never Was, Xemans's office

Door opens

Xemnas:Holy Crap! What are you doing here?

Chirico:Joining, that's what.

Xemnas:Oh. You're now number 15;Saphire Secrets(He made up a name, and she's got saphire eyes and lots of secrets. Also, he knows she doesn't need to be tested because she's beaten him up at least a million times already!)

Chirico:Give me the damn cloak already!

She stroked her short, raven black hair.

Xemnas:Okay, you can go personolize your room now.

Hands over cloak

She puts it on, with hood up

Axel:Roxas! There you are! I've been looking all over for ya! And why do you have your hood up?

Cher:One-I'm not Roxas! And two-Get your hands off me you wuss!

He takes down hood.

Axel:Holy Crap!

Cher:Told ya.

Zexion passes, and sees her.

Zexion:Chirico! You joined?

Chirico:Yup. And do you have any black paint left? I need to do my room.

Zexion:Yeah, I do. I have some extra carpet, too. Want it?

Chirico:Yeah, thanks.

Axel:YOU joined?

Chirico:Yup. Better watch your back.

Zexion&Chirico:The Lord Of Evil Is Behind You!

Axel turns around.

Axel:AHHHHHHHHHHH!THE LORD OF EVIL!

Runs with his arms up in the air, screaming like a little girl.

(The Lord Of Evil is Barney!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! It's Barney the dinosaur! Run for your lives!RUN!)

Zexion&Chirico:laughing histerically

The rest of the organization walk in.(except Axel and Xemnas, obviosly)

Demyx, Larxene, Roxas, and Pyro:You joined? Yes!

Marluxia:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Xigbar&Xadinl:Uh-oh.

Vexen:Gulps.

Laxaus, Saix, & Luxurd:God no! FUCK THE LORD!

Marluxia starts running and screaming like a little girl.

Chirico:O...kay... That's two down.

Zexion:Yup.

fin


	4. chapter2truth or dare

Chapter 2-Truth or Dare

Demyx:Wanna play truth or dare?

The rest of the organization looks up, and agrees to play.

Demyx gets out a bottle.

Chiricor:I'm getting Jonah.

Roxas:I'm coming!

Axel:Why are you going?

Roxas:Has it ever occured to you that I'm going out with Jonah? I think not.

Axel:YOU have a girl!

Roxas:Yes, I do. Now if you excuse me, I'm going with Chirico to get her.

Chirico:You're both speds. Why is she going out with you anyway, porcupine head?

Roxas:Didn't she like me?

Chirico:Yeah, but...

Roxas:CAN WE GO ALREADY!

Chirico:ALRIGHT!

Both of them put their hoods up and go through a dark portal.

Jonah:Wa? He-

Drag her through portal

Back in CTNW,

Chirico:Sit down already!

Jonah:That sounds a LOT like Chirico...

Pulls down her hood.

Chirico:...evil...Jonah...

Roxas:Oh-god!

Jonah:Sounds a lot like Roxas...

Pulls down his hood.

Roxas:Evil!

Jonah:Uh ...what are we doing?

Chiricor:Truth or Dare.

Jonah:Okay.

Demyx:Now we start.

Spins bottle, lands on Zexion.

Demyx:Zexion, what's your darkest secret?

Zexion:I'm not telling you! Ask Chirico!

Chirico:You tell him Zexion!

Zexion:Fine. I'm not a nobody like Chirico, Larxene, Roxas, Pyro, and Marluxia's pig-thing.

Marluxia:It's not!

Zexion:No.

Marluxia:No, Mr.Piglesworth, no!

Zexion:O...kay...

Chirico:Zexion, spin it!

Spins and lands on Marluxia.

Zexion:Marluxia, what's the worst name Chirico and Uriko call you?

Marluxia:Girly Grim Reaper.

(Me and my friend made that up a LOOOOOOOONG time ago, at we laugh at him a lot!)

Zexion:THAT old name?

Marluxia:So?

Demyx:Marluxia, spin it already!

Spins and lands on Chirico.

Marluxia:Why did you join?

Chirico:Sora cheated on me.

Roxas:I'm gonna kill him!

Jonah:WHAT!

Chirico:He did.

Spins and lands on Axel.

Chirico:Axel, I dare you to take your shirt off in front of everyone!

Axel:Why?

Chirico:Because you look like a girl you annorexic freak!

Axel:I hate you!

Chirico:I know!

Axel takes off his shirt.

Axel:Evil BEOTCH!

Zexion:Shut up and spin it already!

Axel:Fine.

Spins and lands on Larxene.

Axel:I dare you to...hug Petal Boy!

Larxene:You'll have scars below the belt Axel!

Axel:Okay.

Larxene:That's it!

Axel is on the floor.

Axel:OOOOOWWWWWWWWCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Everyone but Axel, Larxene, Chirico, Zexion, Pyro, Jonah, Roxas, and Demyx:Ooohhhh!

Chirico:That's gonna leave a mark!

Axel:Not like when you kick! I thought kunais' were worse!

Chirico&Larxene:Nope!

Zexion:Spin it Larxene!

Spins and lands on Jonah.

Larxene:I dare you to...make out with Roxas!

Jonah:Okay.

Making out with Roxas.

Spins and lands on Zexion again.

Jonah:Who do you like?

Zexion:Friendwise?

Jonah:No, like like!

Zexion:Oh, no-one.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I put Zexion, my favorite character, on the spot!

Zexion:Nice evil laugh.

Chirico:Gratzi!

Zexion:Gah! You speak Espanol!

Chirico:No, I like mixing it up with English.

Zexion:Oh.

fin


	5. chapter 3 de prank

Chapter 3-De Prank

CTNW, Zexion's Room

Zexion:Why are you going to Namine again Chirico?

Chirico:I told you a million times already, I'm getting my hair styled and coloured.

Zexion:Why?

Chirico:Because, otherwise I'll keep thinking about Sora, and maybe he won't recognise me

Zexion:Oh, see you later.

Chirico:See ya!

Opens and goes through dark portal.

Chirico:Hi Namine!

Namine:Oh! You ready?

Chirico:Yeah.

Namine:Pick your colour.

Chirico: ...er...the silver one.

Namine:Okay, now the style.

She pulls out a book and gives it to her.

Chirico: ...um...the emoish-punkish-rockerish-metalish-gothicy one.

(I made up that phrase! NO ONE CAN TAKE IT FROM ME! NO ONE! And I'm definately not a prep if you'd like to know. I have attutude problems though. I'm like, punkish, rockerish, emoish, metalish, and gothicy all at once, yet my best friend is a prep. Weird, hugh?)

Namine:You sure you want that one?

Chirico:I'm positive.

Her emoish-punkish-rockerish-metalish-gothicy attitude acting up again, Zexion has attitude problems too. And so do I, me , the auther! Chirico is my nickname at school and I am exactly like her and Zexion. Yay attitude problems!

...a while later...

Chirico:Thanks Namine!

Namine:Don't mention it!

Goes back through portal, with her hood up.

Chirico:I'm back Zexion.

Zexion:Are you gonna take your hood down?

Chirico:Yes.

Takes hood down.

Zexion:Nice, it's like your attitude.

Chirico:Really...(sarcastic tone)

Zexion:Why don't you put your hood up and flip the hell out of Axel and Xigbar and then whoop their asses!

Chirico:I'm coming!

They go through a dark portal.

Axel and Xigbar are playing cards again.

Zexion:We have a new recruit.

Axel:What? Again!

Zexion:Do I kid?

Axel:No.

Xigbar:Well, take down the hood.

She takes down her hood.

Axel&Xigbar:Gasp!

Xigbar:She looks like you Mr.-I-am-emo-with-silvery-blueish-hair-and-emoish-punkish-rockerish-metalish-gothicy-attitude-problems.

Zexion:Shut up Mr.-I-shoot-Demyx-way-much-in-the-ass-and-I-have-a-surferish-skaterish-eccentric(big word!)-voice-slash-attitude-problem.

Chirico:Oh yeah, and I'm not a new recruit!

Axel&Xigbar:Double gasp!

Chirico:Guess who? And oh yeah, I'm gonna whoop both of your asses!

Axel:Who are you then?

She takes out her keyblades.

Axel&Xigbar:Triple gasp!

Axel:At least you're not the Lord Of Evil!

Chirico:Guess again!

She takes off a mask, revealing the-lord-of-evil-who's-name-i-shall-not-say-or-write-because-it's-so-evil-it's-suicidal(heh, bigger word)-to-say-or-write!

Axel:Quad gasp!

Xigbar:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

They both run right into each other.

Chirico takes off another mask, revealing her face, and then she and Zexion WHOOP THEIR ASSES BIGTIME! Did I mention that Zexion has a keyblade? Guess not.

Xigbar:Thanks Chirico, so god damn much!(Very sarcastic tone)

Axel:It's Chirico!

Chirico:Didn't notice?

Zexion:You are oblivious to everything!


	6. chapter 4 my attitude troubled mind

Chapter 4-My emoish-punkish-rockerish-metalish-gothicy-attitude-troubled-mind couldn't think of a title.

CTNW, kitchen

Chirico&Zexion are in the corner eating...muffins...again.

Demyx:Wanna play American Idol?

Both of them look up.

Zexion:Only if she does.

He points to Chirico.

Chirico:Fine.

Demyx:I go first.

My Dirty Little Secret

All American Rejects

Let me know that I've done wrong

When I've known this all along

I go around a time or two

Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away

Find out games you don't wanna play

You are the only one that needs to know

I'll give you my dirty little secret

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

My dirty little secret

Who has to know

When we live such fragile lives

It's the best way we survive

I go around a time or two

Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away

Find out games you don't wanna play

You are the only one that needs to know

I'll give you my dirty little secret

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

My dirty little secret

Who has to know

The way she feels inside (inside)

Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)

These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)

And all I've tried to hide

It's eating me apart

Trace this life out

I'll give you my dirty little secret

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

(Just another regret)

I'll give you my dirty little secret

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

My dirty little secret

Dirty little secret

Dirty little secret

Who has to know

who has to know

Zexion:You sucked.

Chirico:I agree.

Demyx:Alright, how about you sing then Zexion!(challenging tone in voice cause he's so full of himself)

Chirico:How about the routine Zexion?

Zexion:Sure.

Axel:YOU two have a routine!

Chirico&Zexion:Yeah.

Demyx, Axel, Xigbar, Xalden, Laxaus, Xemnas, and Vexen:Is that ALL you two do instead of meetings!

Chirico&Zexion:No.

Bring Me To Life

Evanescence

Amy Lee Featuring Paul McCoy

How can you see into my eyes like open doors

Leading you down into my core

Where I've become so numb without a soul My spirit sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home

Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run

Before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run

Before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love - darling - only you

Are the life among the dead

_All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

_Without a thought without a voice without a soul_

Don't let me die here

_There must be something more_

Bring me to lifeng me to life

(Ben left! Tear, tear, NOT, he was the best guitarist ever, and I'm not kidding, and now Will left too!)

Demyx, Axel, Xigbar, Xaldin, Xemnas,Laxaus, and Vexen:Jaws drop.

Demyx:You guys rock! Especially annorexic girl over here!

Chirico:I'm not annorexic! If anyone is its Axel! And besides, I'm just on the scrawny side.

Axel:So?

Everyone Else In Organization VIII:YOU ACTUALLY ADMITTED IT!

Demyx:We should start a band!

Zexion:Too late. We already did, with Saphire girl as lead singer, and me as backup singer.

Demyx:Oh. Wait! Chirico, I want to hear you sing your favorite song!

Chirico:Do you even know what my favorite song is Demyx?

Demyx:No.

Chirico:Oblivious.

Demyx:-thinks for a minute- Hey!

Call Me When You're Sober

Evanescence

Don't cry to me.

If you loved me,

You would be here with me.

You want me,

Come find me.

Make up your mind.

Should I let you fall?

Lose it all?

So maybe you can remember yourself.

Can't keep believing,

We're only deceiving ourselves .

And I'm sick of the lie,

And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.

If you loved me,

You would be here with me.

You want me,

Come find me.

Make up your mind.

Couldn't take the blame.

Sick with shame.

Must be exhausting to lose your own game.

Selfishly hated,

No wonder you're jaded.

You can't play the victim this time,

And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.

If you loved me,

You would be here with me.

You want me,

Come find me.

Make up your mind.

You never call me when you're sober.

You only want it cause it's over,

It's over.

How could I have burned paradise?

How could I - you were never mine.

So don't cry to me.

If you loved me,

You would be here with me.

Don't lie to me,

Just get your things.

I've made up your mind.

Demyx:You really are good!

Xigbar:Your turn emo boy!

Zexion:Don't call me that.

Scars

Papa Roach

chorus:

I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut

My weakness is that I care too much

My scars remind me that the past is real

I tear my heart open just to feel

Drunk and I'm feeling down

And I just wanna be alone

I'm pissed cause you came around

Why don't you just go home

Cause you channel all your pain

And I can't help to fix myself

Your making me insane

All I can say is

chorus

I tried to help you once

A kiss will only vise

I saw you going down

But you never realized

That your drowning in the water

So I offered you my hand

Compassions in my nature

Tonight is our last dance

chorus

I'm drunk and I'm feeling down

And I just wanna be alone

You shouldn't ever came around

Why don't you just go home?

Cause your drowning in the water

And I tried to grab your hand

And I left my heart open

But you didn't understand

But you didn't understand

You fix yourself

I can't help you fix yourself

But at least I can say I tried

I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life

I can't help you fix yourself

But at least I can say I tried

I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life

chorus x2

Demyx:You're both amazing!

Zexion:Whatever.

BOOM!

Everyone puts there hoods up to concel(hehe, even bigger word)their identities.

Sora:Have you guys seen Chirico?

Zexion:No.

Demyx:Yes we have!

Zexion:DEMYX!

Sora:Where is she?

Zexion:-sighs-Here.

He points to Chirico.

Chirico:Zexion!

Sora:Chirico!

He hugs her.

Chirico:Get off!

Sora:Look, I'm really sorry, alright! And can you take your hood down?

Chirico:No.

Sora:I'll take it down by force then!

Chirico:No!

He takes down her hood.

Sora:Nice hair.

Chirico:Shut up.

Sora:I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorrym sorry, sorry! How many times do I have to say it!

Chirico:Until you MEAN it!

(I got that from Creg&Ashley in Degrassi! My friend intoed me to that show the night of the every episode ever marathon.Yay degrassi!)

Sora:Why can't you just listen?

Chirico:Can we talk somewhere more private?

Sora:Sure.

She opens and goes through a portal.

Chirico:Continue.

Sora:I love you alright, I still do and always will! You're my light!

Chirico:I still love you too and-YOU JUST SAID THAT YOU LOVED ME TO MY FACE!

Sora:I did?

Chirico:Yes, you did.

Sora:Can we continue?

Chirico:Yeah, as I said, I still love you too, but you cheated on me so I hate you as well.

Sora:(tearing)I mean it, I'm SORRY!(starts crying)

Chirico: ...Sora...please don't cry...

Sora:I can't help it! I love you!(still crying)

Chirico:I'm sorry for being such a retart.

She hugs him.

Sora:You're not a retart, and you weren't acting like one either. I'm the retart for cheating on you and not relizing how much I love you.

Chirico: ...

Sora kisses her on the lips.

Chirico:I guess this means we're back together.

Sora:Yeah, I guess it does.

Rinoa:Awwwwwwww!

Chirico:Hey! Stay out of my lovelife Rinoa!

Sora:Yeah, really!

Leon:Were you two making out again?

Sora&Chirico:-automaticaly-NO!

Leon:Hugging?

Chirico:STAY OUT OF MY LOVELIFE LEON!

Sora: ...maybe...

Leon:You two idiots were hugging again!

Chirico:SORA!

Sora:Sorry!

fin


	7. chaper5 randomness

Chapter5-Randomness

Chirico is dreaming.

Someone is playing with her hair.

Chirico:Hugh?

Sora:Morning!

Chirico:Well, this is a start. You've NEVER woken up before me, even when we were little!

Sora:Okay, well, morning.

Chirico:I'm gonna go get breakfast.

She jumped out of her bed, literally.

Sora:What is there?

Chirico:You're coming!

She grabs his hand.

Chirico:You can sit with me and Zexion at the corner table.

Sora:Okay...

They walk down the hall.

Zexion:Morning Chirico. Are you two back togeather again?

Chirico:Yeah.

Zexion:That's good. I got your muffin for you.

He hands her a muffin.

Chirico:Thanks Zexion.

Chirico:Sora, are you gonna eat a muffin?

Sora:Nope. Not when there's pancakes!

Chirico:XEMNAS! YOU KNOW TAHT YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO MAKE PANCAKES! ROXAS AND SORA ARE GONNA GET REALLY BAD SUGAR HIGHS AGAIN! ESPECIALLY ROXAS YOU SPED!

Xemnas:Oops

Chirico:Oops is right!

Laxaus:Did you get enough sleep last night Chirico?

Chirico:Yeah, I did. I just don't get why Xemnas has to be such a sped.

Xemnas:I'M RIGHT HERE!

Chirico:I KNOW YOU RETART!

Laxaus:You never care about Sora or Roxas in the morning. Are you two back togeather?

Chirico:Yes, we are captain oblivious.

(inside joke, don't ask)

Demyx:You and Sora are back togeather again?

Chirico:Yeah, we are Demyx.

Demyx:HEY EVERYBODY! SORA AND CHIRICO ARE BACK TOGEATHER AGAIN!

Chirico&Sora:DEMYX YOU OBLIVIOUS SPED! WE DON'T WANT ANYONE TO KNOW!

Demyx:-thinks-I'm not oblivious.

Chirico:Oh really! You're the most oblivious person I know, well, one of them anyway.

Demyx:Oh.

Sora:Great. Just great. Now the whole organization knows, including the annorexic red-head.

Axel:I'M SITTING RIGHT HERE! GOT IT MEMORIZED?

Sora:I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE YOU FREAKING BASTARD!

Axel&Sora:GRRRRRRRRRRR!

MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

I HAVE MY OWN EVIL PLANS!

fin


	8. chapter6 axel vs sora

Chapter 6- Axel vs Sora

Sora:I'm well aware of where you are, you asshole!

Axel:Shut up you porcupine!

Sora:Oh, and you're not?(very sarcastic)

Axel: ...um...uh...I dunno...maybe...

Sora:You're a sped.-sighs-

Axel:Chain boy.

Sora:Shut up you pyromaniac, not that you're not Pyro. You're more of one, but he came first, sorry!

Pyro:Evil. How come you get to be older than me?

Axel:I dunno?(confused...yet again...)

Sora&Pyro:-sighs-

Axel:I'm gonna go burn something. Bye!

fin

That's my shortest chapter yet, so press de purple button!


	9. chapter7 name it what you want

Chapter 7-Name it What you want!

hehe...

Demyx:Saix is drunk again!

Zexion, Chirico, and Sora:On whisky again?

Demyx:Uh...yeah...I think so...

Chirico:Give me the bottle Demyx!

He hands her the bottle.

Chirico:Yup. It's whisky alright.

Zexion&Sora:Again!

Demyx:Hugh?

Chirico:Yeah, again.

Xemnas:AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Chirico, Sora, Zexion, and Demyx:STARING.

Chirico:What did Saix do to you!

Xemnas:Makover...acting...like...preppy...4 year old...girl...

Zexion, Chirico, and Sora:Oh...

Zexion, Chirico, and Sora:WHAT!

Xemnas:He's acting like a preppy four year old girl and gave me a makeover.

Zexion, Chirico, Sora, and Demyx:WE GOTTA STOP HIM BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!

Xemnas:I know...

(dun, dun,dun!)

Chirico:Who's friends with Saix?

Sora, Chirico, Zexion, and Demyx:-thinking-

Chirico, Sora, and Zexion:Laxaus!

Demyx:-takes about five extra minutes-I know! Laxaus!

Chirico:How did we know that he'd do something stupid like that?

Zexion:Because he always does stupid things like that.

Chirico&Sora: ...right, let's go find Laxaus.

They all go down the hall to Laxaus's room and barge in through the door.

Laxaus:Hey! Watch it Axe- oh its you guys.-he took out his tomahawk thinking it was Axel again-

Laxaus:What do you guys want?

Zexion, Chirioco, Sora, and Demyx:SAIX IS DRUNK ON WHISKEY AGAIN AND IS ACTING LIKE A PREPPY 4 YEAR OLD GIRL AND GIVING PEOPLE MAKEOVERS AND ALREADY GAVE XEMNAS ONE AND WE NEED YOU TO HELP US STOP HIM BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!

Laxaus:Oh boy...

Demyx:-takes out sitar-Can I whack him in the head with my sitar?

Laxaus, Zexion, Sora, and Chirico:THAT'LL ONLY MAKE IT WORSE YOU SPED DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED THE LAST TIME YOU DID THAT TO HIM WHEN HE WAS DRUNK ON WHISKE!

Demyx:-thinks for a while-Nope.

Chirico:-ughn-I give up! What're we gonna do with you Demyx?

Demyx:Come again?

Zexion:How and when did you learn that Demyx?

Demyx:Ansem the Wise and Xehanort.

Zexion:Oh.

Chirico:You're a sped that has long and short term memory loss and does the opposite of what he's told! You're just like Axel!

Axel:(appears out of nowhere)I'M RIGHT HERE!

Chirico:I KNOW YOU FAGOT!

Axel:I'm gonna go burn one of Roxas's skateboards again.Bye!(goes through portal)

Chirico, Sora, Zexion, and Demyx: ...okay...

Demyx:I am!

Chirico, Sora, and Zexion:YES! YOU ARE!

Laxaus:We need to go find Saix.

Chirico, Sora, Zexion, and Demyx:Coming!

fin

Oooohhhhh...the search for Saix the drunk moon-berserker-dude is on!

Press the button to reveiw please!


	10. chapter8 the search for saix

The search for Saix

Sora:Demyx, can we rest, we've been doing this for 15 hours straight!

Sora was carrying Chirico since she fell asleep.

Demyx:We gotta at least find him!

Laxaus:But we need to rest Demyx! Sora and Zexion are gonna pass out any minute now, and Sora's the one carrying Chirico.

Zexion:I'm gonna pass out any second now Demyx!

Demyx:Fine-sighs in disappointment-, we'll continue the search in the morning.Night.

Sora:Good enough for me.

Zexion: ...

Laxaus:Night!

...the next morning...

Chirico is yawning.

Chirico:HOLY!

Sora was in a chair next to her, his head on her bed, asleep.

She poked him a few times.

Chirico: ...Sora?...

He didn't stirr.

Chirico:I think I have an idea...

She said to herself

She pushed him off of the chair.

Sora:What the?

Chirico:Lazy Bum!

Sora:Oh. It's you. Morning!

Chirico:-giggling-morning Sora.

Sora:Let's get Zexion and Laxaus and get breakfast before Demyx finds us. Okay?

Chirico:Okay.

She put her hand out to help Sora up.

Sora:I'm gonna get Laxaus so you go get Zexion, alright?

Chirico:Sure.

They walked down the pure hall, holding hands.

Chirico:Zexion, you awake?

No answer.

She opens the door.

Zexion is asleep.

Chirico:WAKE UP YOU EMO!

Zexion opens one eye.

Zexion:What do you want?

Chirico:Me, you, Sora, and Laxaus are getting breakfast before Demyx finds us. Sora's getting Laxaus right now.

Zexion:Okay, whatever.

He grabbed his cloak, gloves, and boots and put them on.

Zexion:Okay, let's go.

Meanwhile...

Sora:Laxaus?

No sound.

He opens the door.

Sora:WAKE UP CALL TOMAHAWK BOY!

Laxaus falls off of his bed.

Laxaus:Ow!

Sora:Let's go! Me, you, Chirico, and Zexion are getting breakfast before Demyx finds us.

Laxaus:-groans-Only because it's to avoid Demyx.

He gets dressed.

Chirico:Finally! You two are out!

Zexion:Yeah, really, how long does it take?

Sora:Sorry about that!

He rubbed the back of his head.

Chirico:It's okay!

She cocked her head and smiled. Sora always loved it when she smiled. He thought she looked even prettier than she already did.

He couldn't help but smile back.

Zexion:Okay, you two lovebirds, let's go already!

Chirico:Sorry!

Sora:Yeah, sorry!

Laxaus:Okay, whatever, let's go!

They all walked down the hall, Sora and Chirico holding hands again.

Xemnas:Well, you're all early.

Sora:We know. What's for breakfast?

Xemnas:Waffles.

Chirico:That's good.

Chirico got a muffin, Sora ate 4 waffles, Zexion also ate a muffin, and Laxaus ate 7 waffles.

Chirico:Sora, you're such a pig! And Laxaus is more of one than you are! I thought that was impossile!

Sora:How soon we forget Riku on Thanksgiving!

Chirico:-cracking up histerically-Oh yeah.

-FLASHBACK-

Riku eats half the table of food, Sora eats some,and Chirco and Kairi eat almost nothing.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Zexion: ...

Chirico:Why do hang out with a bunch of freaks, not to mention go out with one?

Sora:Because we're your friends and I love you.

Chirico:I love you too Sora.

They hug each other.

Xemnas:AAAAWWWWWWWW!

Zexion: ...

Sora:Shut up!

Saix:MWAHAHAHA!

Zexion:oh.

Laxaus;crap.

Chirico&Sora:RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Chirico and Sora were holding hands and running, and went through a portal.

Chirico:Where are we now, Sora?

Sora:-thinks-I think we're at a funeral home.

Kairi:She was my best friend since I was really little...

Chirico:Kairi! What's going on?

Kairi:C-Chirico? Sor-ra?

She and Sora were still holding hands.

A tear silently fell down Kairi's cheek.

Chirico:Who's funeral is this?

Kairi:Both of yours. Where were you two? Are you two back togeather?

Chririco:I joined the organization, Sora found me, and yes, we're back togeather.

Kairi:We reported you two missing and thought that you were dead!

Riku got up.

Riku:Nice hair.

Chirico:Just shut up Riku.

Riku:No more hair gel Sora?

Sora's hair was down, and not in spikes, but it was pretty long anyway, but DEFINATELY not as long as Riku's.

Sora:I really don't care right now.

Chirico:Why did you get reported?

Sora:I went looking for you. I couldn't live without you!

He hugged her.

Chirico:That's really sweet, Sora.

She cocked her head and smiled again, and he smiled back, too.

fin

This is my longest chapter yet, and I need ideas for the next chapter, so hit that purple button and reveiw and give me ideas!

-saphireyes15


End file.
